The present invention relates generally to a charge/discharge circuit for a discharge lamp which is particularly suitable for use in dry-type copiers. printers, facsimile machines and so forth as a fixation device and/or exposure device. More specifically, the invention relates to a power supply for the discharge lamp, which has improved charge/discharge characteristics for activating the discharge lamp.
Discharge lamps used in dry-type copier, printer, facsimile and so forth must have good charge characteristics. Conventionally, control of the charge characteristics of a discharge capacitor is hampered by the high voltage needed to trigger the discharge lamp to discharge energy therethrough.
At the same time, in order to improve fixation characteristics or exposure characteristics, it has been considered essential to control the discharge characteristics of the discharge lamp. In particular, control of the discharge period is very important to obtain the desired discharge energy for the required function.
Conventional charge/discharge circuits for discharge lamps have not been at all satisfactory with regard to precise control of the charge characteristics and/or discharge characteristics. In particular, when discharge lamps are employed for fixation of toner images in dry-type copiers and so forth, precise control of the charge and/or discharge period becomes essential to fixation quality.